Scar Wars
by dazedkitten
Summary: Humour. Hermione has a very interesting dream, where all of her friends seem to have become different characters...


Scar Wars

Hermione walked into the room. It was full of people she knew, but somehow, there was something different about them. With Crookshanks cuddled into her arms, she set out to find out who these people were. 

Harry turned to her in the crowd. "Hermione! Wonderful to see you, old chum! Why don't we step outside for a breath of fresh air?" Harry's enthusiasm was the only thing that carried her out the door. 

"Oh, Harry, what's going on!" Hermione was exasperated. There was just something, tugging on the edges of her senses . . .

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just thought that I'd better tell you out here. Well, it's just that . . . You're my sister. My twin sister. We were separated at birth." Hermione was staring at him openly now, wondering who had put Harry on drugs. 

"Right. Ok, Harry. And now we're a part of the cast of Star Wars?" Hermione's left eyebrow rose slightly. 

Harry acted as though he hadn't heard her. "I know this is hard for you to accept . . ." And he kept prattling on until she shouted at him to go back inside. He looked a little sheepish, but he got up and walked back into the party. Hermione was sure that there were copious amounts of liquor being consumed inside. 

Before she could say anything, Ron turned up behind her. "I suppose he's asked you to marry him, has he?" He sounded disgruntled. And angry. 

Hermione looked at the boy, "no, he just told me I'm his sister." 

Ron looked amazingly relieved. "Oh, well, that's ok then! And here I was thinking that he was going to take my little girl away from me . . ." He reached out to take her in his arms. 

Hermione looked at him, shocked. "Get off me! What do you think you're doing? I've made my feelings completely clear about you. Get lost!" Pushing herself away from the tall red-head, Hermione rushed back inside. 

Harry looked at the girl as she swung back into the room. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Looking up at the boy shakily, Hermione narrowed her eyes, remembering the plot of this horrid movie. 

"Harry, who is our father?" Harry looked a little sheepish. 

"Well, I'm sorry about this . . . It's Professor Snape. He was a strong wizard, but he was subverted to the Dark Side. I'm sorry, Hermione. He died saving us all . . ."

Hermione choked on that, but Harry thought it was just emotion. "I know. I'm sorry Hermione."

Moving away from the boy and, still reeling from that revelation, Hermione grabbed at the first drink that passed her by. "Thanks," she mumbled to the furry creature- that turned out to be a Gringott's goblin with a fur coat on. Downing the drink in a matter of two mouthfuls, she spluttered at the severity of the liquor burning down her throat. 

She turned back to Harry, to see him looking slightly down. "Why the glum face, Luke?"

Harry didn't notice the reference, but merely sighed. "I miss Dumbledore." 

Hermione looked confused. Harry noticed. "You do realise that he died, protecting me? He taught me everything I know!" he cried out suddenly. Hermione sighed. Obi wan Ken obi. Of course. Stifling a grin, she turned around. "He can't have been your only teacher in the Force?"

Harry looked a little startled, but responded. "Of course not! You should know about Flitwick! I must admit that his training was a little odd- 'move this boulder there, stand on your head and don't touch the ground, do somersaults until you feel like throwing up then eat ice cream'- although I'm not sure if he asked me to do that last one." Hermione laughed out loud, for quite a while. 

Harry looked around, embarrassed. "It wasn't that funny, Hermione . . ."

She stifled her giggles, then her eyes turned to Crookshanks. The cat was sitting in a couch, looking quite proud of himself. But then, that was normal. "Harry, did Crookshanks help you pilot the Wing rider?" 

Harry looked at the girl as if she had lost her mind. "Of course! You were there, don't you remember? Are you feeling ok Hermione?"

And with that, Hermione laughed so hard she woke up. 

Glancing at the electric alarm clock on her bedside table, Hermione noted that it was 2:53 in the morning. 

"Never, EVER again am I doing a Star Wars marathon on the night I get home from Hogwart's. EVER!"

And with that, she rolled over and went back to sleep. 

@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Ah, that was fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed it… just something small.

Smiles,

*kitten


End file.
